Project TOGETHER
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: the KND are decommissioned and now attend a dangerous high school at 15. everyone barley knows each other until a simple project comes, to reunite them maybe? 3/4 rated T for swearing and suggestive scnes maybe
1. the Project

**Chapter 1 the Project**

**This was the winner for the poll! (actually it was a tie so I decided project together!) anyways, hope you like this story!**

Galliger high school, once a nice place to attend school now a war zone. Gangs formed, beating, shootings, which eventually led to deaths. The former sector V was decommissioned and never talked, they only saw each other in school

Numbuh 1 or known as Nigel UNO, was the likely the president of everything especially of the freshmen, and manager of every sport. He kept his sunglasses, grew some dark brown hair, wore a short sleeved shirt with the number 1, and kaki pants. He wasn't the most popular guy buy wasn't a geek either, he was a normal kid but kids liked him

Numbuh 2 or hoagie Gilligan was a geek of the school. He won every science fair, participated in robot fights, and so much more nerdy things. He was usually bullied but he just ignored it, he didn't mind being a nerd. He wore kaki pants, replaced his pilot hat for a brown cap, a blue white shirt the was kept unbutton to show off his white shirt, lost his weight and was rather thin, but he did keep his  
goggles. Kids asked why he wore them, he just said that he's going to be a pilot and said nothing after that

Numbuh 3 or Kuki Sanban was president of student council (the only thing she beat Nigel at for president) and one of the prettiest girls in the school, she participated in the musical and Drama club, and still wore her usual clothes except she wore a green headband and wore clip on earrings (she was to scared to get them shot). A lot of boys asked her out but she always said no because she had a huge crush on one of biggest bad boys in school..... Wallabee beetles

Numbuh 4 or Wallabee beetles was the biggest bad boy in the school. Call him Wally or else he'll give you a black eye, if your lucky. He always ditched school, but only came if his parents threatened to send him to military school or just wanted to give a migraine to the teachers. He was part of a gang, one of the most dangerous gangs in town. He wore a torn in the sleeves orange hoodie, really low baggy pants, and torn up shoes, but he did keep his always long shaggy hair. Even though he was part of a gang he was smart decision wise, he never did shootings or stealing (like gas stations) or muggings, he just beat the crud out of people. He carries a gun, but doesn't show it or use it unless he feels threatened..... Life threatened

Numbuh 5 or Abigail Lincoln, the most popular girl in school. Call her Abby unless you want to be ignored, call her Abigail and she won't respond. She was also one of the prettiest girls in school, she wore a loose low ponytail, but kept her red hat, she wore a blue dress with black leggings. She was big on accessories, she wore bangles on each hand, clunky necklaces, really big hoop earrings, and a lady bug ankle bracelet. She hung around with the popular girls like fanny who were snotty or stuck up, but Abby was the only popular girl anyone liked because she was nice and funnny

Everyone was in class when all of a sudden Wally comes pushed in threw the door, "and stay in class Mr. Beetles, if you don't then I will have you expelled Which means military school. Hehehe" said the principal Soubrette (he moved to high school job as a principal)

"crud.... So where do I sit Laura?" he said to the teacher

"it's Mrs. Johnson and you will sit in the front where I can see you" she said pointing to a desk next to Hoagie

He slapped his books on the desk which made a loud noise, she gave him a death stare but he didn't care, he sat down and slumped in his chair. Mrs. Johnson put a quiz on his desk "how am I supposed to know this?" he said

"maybe if you stop skipping you classes then maybe you'd pass" she said

He couldn't figure any of this stuff he cohort figure out what the firs question was "nah-me? What the hell is a nah-me?" he whispered

Hoagie looked at his paper and started snickering "what are you looking at?" Wally said mean fully

"you really aren't smart are you? It'd pronounced name, you know where you write your name? I'll help, but I'll let you get a D though" said hoagie smirking

"it's a passing" Wally said

"a low passing.... Okay first question is....." and hoagie continued to help him throughout, Wally remembered some of It but not all of it

"okay class pencils down and pass your papers up" so everyone did

"now that that's done we will be having a project on Shakespeare's Romeo  
and Juliet, you will get in a group of 5 and your group will reenact one of one of the scenes and give a speech on it" said Mrs. Johnson, everyone groaned but Wally was the loudest

"why don't you give us something else Laura? Instead of borifying us to death!" he said

"it's Mrs. JOHNSON for the last time!" she took a deep breath in an out and said "find your groups"

Wally just sat there, he wasn't going to do any work and just join a group. Kuki and Abby knew 6 people in the class each but the 6 they were going to be with went with each other

"Rachel!" yelled Kuki "I'm sorry but we heard about this project before class so me, Michele (numbuh 10), Taylor, Emma, and Courtney decided to be a group!" said Rachel, kuki swore and went to look for someone

"fanny we would always be a group" said Abby with her hands on her hips "well me, Cassidy (numbuh 73), Traci, Delilah, and Shelly decided to be a group and not put in a lo of effort. Unlike you who would want to put work into something, we just wanna pass....." she said

"whatever....." and went to to look for someone as well

"partners?" said hoagie to Nigel "ya, were friends you know....." said Nigel

They went to join a group but it had already 5 people in it as well "sorry, joins some other group. We already Have Justin, Dustin (the numbuh's 44), zac (numbuh 30c), ace, and me" said Jeremy (numbuh 13) he was going to do all the work though, that's why everybody wanted him in their group so he can do the work

"aww come on!" said hoagie and left with Nigel

Abby, Kuki, Nigel, and hoagie finally saw each other and said "partners?" in unison and they all agreed, they didn't mind who it was but they all groaned when try noticed when that they only have 4 people and they needed 5, and who was left was…… Wally

"Wally join that group" said Mrs. Johnson praying for the poor souls stuck with him

"whatever....." and got together

"don't expect me to do anything" he leaned back on hid chair with his feet up, Abby put her hands to the desk "look gangsta boy, I don't care if you want to fail or don't want to do this project, but we don't want to do it either buy we wanna pass this class. Now unless you don't want to get sent to military school I suggest you get your ass off the chair and pitch in for idea!" she practically yelled

He stared down at her, if looks could kill Abby would've killed him from the start, he got up immediately "okay okay!"

"that's girl power!" said Kuki high fiving Abby

Hoagie touched him and reacted fast "ouch, you just got burned!"

Wally looked threatening and he backed off, Nigel immediately got paper "what scene are we going to do?"

"I saw the death scene!" said Wally

"I think the balcony scene is cute!" said Kuki

"it had a kissing scene!" he whined

"so? It can just be a peck" she said

"Abby says balcony" said Abby

"death scene" said hoagie giving a low high five to Wally

"it's up to you Nigel" said Abby

"hmmm? Oh Abby's idea whatever" he wasn't paying attention and focused on a schedule he was making deciding who's house to go to for rehearsal

Wally's and hoagies mouth hung open, the girls cheered and stuck their tongues at the guys in victory "your soooo mature you girls" said hoagie

"ya we are!" said Kuki and laughing

"so who's Juliet?" said hoagie

"oh oh, can I do it!" said Kuki

"sure, you are in drama and musical after all" said Nigel back to reality

"what lucky boy wants to Kiss Kuki?" said Abby

The boys blushed and went silent, Abby did a trick "raise your hand if your not gay!" Wally was the only one who raised his hand

"since your not gay you get to be our Romeo!" said Abby laughing

"hey! You tricked me! At least I'm not gay unlike Hoagie and Nigel" Wally said

"then what do we do Abby?" said Hoagie

"you two will be the horse and carry Wally to the balcony" said Abby smiling, Wally did a fist pump getting something out of it

"aww man!" said Hoagie

"do we have to?" said Nigel

"ya! Unless you want to be the balcony and have Kuki stand on you?" said Abby

They all sighed until Kuki spoke up "what will you do Abby?"

"I'm your sister, so I don't have to be in the story at all" any and Kuki laughed

"okay, I get it!" Kuki laughed again

"okay so after school let's meet at my house to discuss the play" said Nigel

Everyone agreed Wally moaned "ughhh! I don't want to!"

Abby came close to him "if you don't come then I will tell then she will fail you, and hello military school" threatened Abby

"and if I get my guys to take care of it?" said Wally standing up

"look! I don't care if you part of a dangerous gang or not, we need you Wally! I'm not threatened by you one bit!" she said while poking his chest

"well you should- ow ow ow!" yelled Wally

Kuki was pressing his pressure point in the middle of his shoulder making his arm go numb "come please Wally? Oh, and never threaten my friend again, I know all the pressure points of the body Wally. Don't test me" she smiled and let go

"I can't feel my arm!" said Wally panicking and checking if it was really there

"good job girl! Common, your siting by me in lunch today, and if my friends insult you.... Don't take It personally...." said Abby with a fake smile

"I'll try not to be offended" she said smiling and they walked out of the room as the bell rang

"hey does this hurt?" said hoagie as he punched him as hard as he could

"no! Why did you do that!" yelled Wally

"that's for shoving me into the lockers last week" said hoagie as he and Nigel walked out

"wait! I need help to open my locker! I only have one arm!" and he ran after them

**Wulp, that's the first chapter….. review for another chapter unless you want to wait 100 years for the next one! MUAHAHA! Please review! **


	2. Rehearsal

**Chapter 2 Rehearsal**

**Hey, wow a lot of reviews! I'm so impressed and happy! dont forget to check out my poll it's important! here are your reviews!:**

**KNDFANGIRL: mmmm hot fudge, whip cream, and who can forget the classic cherry! Thanks for the review! **

**Laurie43: ya he's pretty stupid so I didn't want him to catch on, oh and don't worry your wish will come true….**

**Dragonaqua: HAHAHA you and your funny sketches! I love how Kuki is tough in the review!**

**Laughyytaffy: ya I didn't want him to come off as a jerk or else Kuki won't like him**

**Laurie Marie: I will continue because I'm nice like that. Oh and I leave it up with Microsoft for the grammar and stuff but other then that thanks for the advice!**

**Evemiliana: don't worry my fun friend I will add your idea! And I'll try to put them in there if I can! And my love saw my drawings of Kuki and Wally together (did I tell you about those?) well they're drawing of them two kissing or in awkward moments, really embarrassing! He said they were romantic but you know I wish it was me and him!**

**Just your shawdow: well your mean! Some advice would be nice instead of hate!**

**Imasmurf93: haha I know mr. tough guy isn't so tough when he's being crowded!**

**Numbuh13alltheway: you will see more, I promise!**

**Numbun3444: of course I'll make chapter 2! And thaks! **

**Everyone!: okay, there's the Romeo and Juliet part and it's really long! So unless you wanna read Romeo and Juliet and 3/4 reactions then I would skip to the part where it says "Wally came closer to Kuki" but it starts at "ya whatever" and they started, so just a warning! **

The doorbell rang at Nigel's house and he answered it, "hey Abby, your finally here! Now we can get started"

Wally had his feet up on the table and started belching his soda, Kuki  
had a disgusted look on her face, hoagie just laughed. "sorry Abby's late, my sista wouldn't drive me so I walked" Abby said

"why do you always talk in third person? It's really weird..." said Wally

"why do you have a bowl hair cut, it's for 5 year olds" she said back

"you know what?" Wally got up mad, Abby cocked a eyebrow. Luckily Nigel stopped them, "quit it you two, I got your Lines ready" he handed them each some paper

So they rehearsed and laughed at Wally struggling at the big words, he swore at them but they ignored it. Finally came break time "Nigel have you noticed you live in a giant tree?" said Kuki

"yees, I see the trunk everyday in my room" he rolled his eyes and thought _"what a air head...."  
_  
"tomorrow, we are going to Kuki's house for rehearsal. But I won't be there, I have my cousins wedding to go to" said Nigel

"I can't either, I got to go to my nephews birthday party" said Abby

"I got to babysit my baby brother" said hoagie

"so I guess I'm just coming tomorrow" said Wally smiling suggestively she "hmphed" and turned her head

Everyone left and but while walking Wally heard his name from the alley "hey beetles... It's me...."

He stopped and turn, held out hid gun until he recognized the voice. It was one of his gang members Melain, call her Mel unless you wanted to end up in Cuba very confused. She was Hispanic, brown hair with red highlights, red bandanna and red belly shirt with jeans, she was also short

"hey beetles! Haven't seen you awhile, parents threaten to military school?"

He shook his head yes, she laughed "my parents don't give a shit if I miss or not, they don't even care if I'm dead! Hey, s old couple moved in down the block, want to rob em?" she said smiling playing with her gun

"you know I don't do that stuff!" he practically yelled

"keep your voice low, I'm on parole....." she looked around "maybe tomorrow we can rob a gas station, you love to do that!"

"I can't.... I got this cruddy project to do and I have to do well so I don't get sent to military school" he was sad because he loved to scare the nerds that worker there

"then skip it!" she said angrily

"I just told you I can't!"

"fine... Be that way.... But later on I gotta tell you the gangs biggest project ever!" she said happily

"what?"

"that's a secret..." and she disappeared into the dark, "she is one strange girl....." he said, but she was a good fried of Wally's so he couldn't say much about her

He came home and saw his parents "where were you?"

"I told you before I left I was at a friends house for a project!" he said

"do you have proof?" said Mrs. Beetles

"proof? You don't believe your own son?" he yelled

"not since the drinking, smoking, robbings, beat-" Wally stopped Mr. Beetles "I don't drink or smoke anymore, and I never would do beatings and I only robbed a couple times!" get tried to defend himself

"fine. Call Mr. Uno and see for yourself...." he gave the phone to his parents and even showed them the number, so Mrs. Beetles dialed and spoke with Mrs. Uno for quite sometime

"I'm sorry we didn't believe you dear, it's just....." Wally spoke up for them "I get it, i get it.... Just forget this happened...." he took a deep breath and went upstairs, once up he saw his brother Joey who wad now 5 or 6

"Wally!" he ran towards him, and jumped on him

"hey Joey, what's new?" Wally loved his brother, anytime he was down or needed to be cheered up Joey would always help

"I found a snake in the back yard, it's really small but I hope I can keep it!" Wally laughed

"I don't think so little bro" he ruffled hid hair

"why not?" Joey stomped his foot

"mom and snakes don't mix, trust me..... I already know" he had a flashback on how he broke a snake into the house but then lost it, then later on his mom found it in her bed and nearly had a heart attack

"ahhh memories.... Anyways, sorry bro, maybe mom will let you have a pet fish or something" he tried to think of something

"I guess.... I think I'll name him Charles!"

"what if it's a girl?"

"can't girls be named Charles? I'll ask mom for a fish!" he ran downstairs to ask for a fish

Wally got up from his knees and laughed, and went to his room. He laid in bed thinking about how good of s actress Kuki is and how pretty she is, until the loud text sound came in. It was from Mel "what are you doing tonight"

"I don't know, why?" he texted back

"wanna rob a gas station?"

He thought, he would love to but he didn't feel like it "nahh"

"you got to do something bad this month, the boss requires it or else!" she emphasized the exclamation mark

"I stole a wallet from a man" he sent back really fast

"okay, then I guess your covered..... But common, come and do something fun!"

"I don't want to, I'm just not in the mood...."

"okay, bye" he threw his phone on the ground so he doesn't hear the beep under his clothes

He went to sleep dreaming about Kuki, he also wondered why he liked her, have they met before, why is she so nice to him? Other girls would stare at him and scoff or just runaway because they were afraid of him, so he never really had friends..... That he could remember

The next day he woke up, it was noon though and he had to meet Kuki at his house now "oh crud!" he quickly got changed and ran out to meet her, he would've just ditched but he wanted to see Kuki

He rang her doorbell at 12:30 and she answered with a smile on her face "I thought you wouldn't come"

"well I'm here...." his stomach gurgled, he missed breakfast "oh are you hungry? We have muffins in the pantry" she pointed

"ya sure" he opened it up and only saw brand muffins "ew, brand muffins? Who the crud eats these?" he had a disgusted look on his face

"my dad does, he calls him nature's broom" she laughed

"I see.... You got anything else in this house?" he went through every cabinet and fridgerator

"here" she tossed him a double choco-chunk muffin "I was saving it for later, but I ate breakfast" she said

"now were talking!" he said while stuffing his mouth

"gross...." she turned away, he stopped and said "sorry" with his mouth full. She smiled and then so did he, he had chocolate residue on his teeth though which made her giggle, she poured some milk "here, this will help get it off"

He chugged it and just put the cup somewhere "let's get started!" she said and tossed his script at him "you left it at Nigel's"

"you mean that workaholic geek with the brown hair?" he said

"yep.... I mean, that's mean to say!" she said

"you agreed!" he rose his voice playfully but apparently she was scared and said softly "ya....."

"I didn't mean to scare ya" he came closer

She coughed "I- I wasn't scared

"yes you were, you shook when I rose my voice"

"look, I'm not happy with gangsters in my house okay?"

"so you assume all gangsters are bad? News flash, they all aren't" he was starting to get mad, he wasn't like those gangsters, he was different

"so your telling me that you aren't carrying a gun?" she was getting mad to

He stopped, he was carrying a gun. He turned away "let's just focus on the script"

She backed away scared "your carrying a-a gun!"

"ya so what if I do? Your not going to stop me!" he came close, she started to step back more and soon fell back scared and white as a ghost "not all of them are bad you know, I just carry it for protection" he looked down feeling sad for here

He helped her up "I'm sorry, if it helps I'll take the gun apart"

She nodded and so he did, he didn't mind because he knew how to put it back together "happy?"

She smiled and said "yes, now can we get started?"

"ya whatever" so they went to the living room and started **(those that don't want to read all of the Romeo and Juliet then skip!)**

"but soft! What light Through yonder window breaks?" he said enthusiastically, "common Wally! Give it some motion!" and so he did funnily and she giggled

"oh Romeo! Romeo! Where although Romeo?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy's; thou art thyself, though not a Montague" he said funnily again she put her hands on her hips "take this seriously Wally....." then he did

She coughed "I believe thy name"

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--"

"O, swear not by the moon, the innocent moon"

"What shall I swear by?"

"Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee."

"If my heart's dear love--"

"do no swear at all"

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again."

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?"

"But to be frank, and give it thee again. and yet I wish but for the thing I have:"

"dear Romeo, and good night"

"It is my soul that calls upon my name: how silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night, Like softest music to attending ears!"

"Romeo!"

"My dear?"

"At what o'clock to-morrow Shall I send to thee?"

"At the hour of nine."

"Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow."

**(stop the skipping! This is important!)**  
Then Wally came closer to her and said with their noses touch "Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, his help to crave, and my dear hap to tell." and they kissed passionately, they were supposed to peck but turned into a passionate kiss over and over until they broke apart

Wally said "umm good job...."

"ya ya, you too" she blushed

It was a awkward moment and they just sat there in silence, until Wally spoke up "well look at the time! I better go!" so he grabbed his gun parts and ran off while he was leaving they both thought _"does he/she really like me?"_

**How did you guys like it? And be honest except for you your own shadow! I know this chapter kind've sucked but I kinda liked it! Review everyone!**


	3. the Shooting

**Chapter 3 the Shooting**

**Hey I would've updated yesterday but my internet crashed again, but now I'm back! Here are some reviews!**

**Condiotti: ya, it's totally fine if you skipped the part, it was just Romeo and Juliet. All you needed to know was the major kiss!**

**Laughyytaffy: thanks! (I don't really know what to say…..)**

**KNDFANGIRL: ya she's bad, she's a real gangster. I don't think he'll to influenced by her, I hope…. (yum… toppings!)**

**Imasmurf93: thanks, I wanted it to be cute**

**Numbu310alltheway: YES, SOMEONE WHO SAYS NUMBUH INSTEAD OF NUMAH, THEY SPELL IT LIKE "UH" IN KND! Anyways….ya I can see how it was confusing, especially the romeo and Juliet part…. Even I was confused!**

**Earth angel 16: yes the kiss, when lips touch over and over. Doesn't it just make all of our hearts warm?**

**Dragonaqua: gesse Kuki, you got strong!**

**Kuki: *giggles* ya I did, I guess since I'm in a bad part of town, I need to learn self defense…. UNLESS YOU GOT A PROBLEM!**

**Me: ahhhh no…. *whispers* I'm scared! :0**

**Laurie43: ya, if you skipped you missed their reactions, but it was probably not worth it because of all the confusing words**

**Evemiliana: ya, give me a flame thrower! Let's see how they like to be flamed! Mmmmm ice cream cake, tell your mom happy birthday for me! (even though it's late…) haha I love the skit, and today my mom made me go bra shopping for the dance, then when I thought it couldn't get worse…. It does… she makes me go UNDERWEAR shopping! And I saw a bunch of girls at my school, so it was embarrassing….**

**Everyone: enjoy the story! Hope you like it! Oh and I have a little bit of Lee and Sonya in it by request but I don't know how they act so hopefully I got them right. If I didn't please don't yell at me!**

It was soon Mon, yesterday they practiced and things were really awkward with Kuki and Wally, Abby asked what's up but they just said "nothing...." but since it was Mon they had to practice at Wally's house today

Wally came up to Kuki "look umm..... We need to get through this so let's just pretend it never happened okay?" she frowned sadly

"oh, ya..... Okay.... Sure...." she sounded depressed, she liked him but it hurt him more for him to say that because he liked her back and he didn't want to forget that it happened

"unless you want it to happen?" she was shocked, she didn't know what to say "do I say yes? I do like him, but what if he doesn't like me? But if I say no then it'll ruin my chances with Wally!" she thought until Wally snapped his fingers "hellooooo? Earth to Kuki Sanban?"

"oh what? I-uh- got to go! See you at your house!" she ran off saying bye. He sighed greatly because he liked but his gang didn't really have girlfriends/ boyfriends **(Mel is the only girl in his gang)** because they just get in the wag or make people distracted. It wasn't  
really a law but it was good not to have a gf/bf

He walked out of school and saw Lee pounding the snot out of Fanny's brother, boy is lee lucky fanny isn't here! Wally stopped him "hey lee, so what this punk do to ya?"

He threw him lightly against the wall "he was flirting with my girl Sonya!"

"Lee! You know you shouldn't have a girlfriend!" whispered Wally

"I know she's just beautiful, nice, and just.... Wow...." he went into la la land, he couldn't gone on if it wasn't for his daydream

Wally punched Lee "ow! I'm back, I'm back!"

"so how did this happen?"

"if I tell you, you can't tell anyone or else I'll he kicked out of the gang or worse!" Lee was trembling with him yo-yo that he conveniently took out and started playing with

"fine, so how?"

_Flashback!  
It was at a party, Tommy's party to be exact. He threw it while Hoagie, and his mom were gone on some technology convention. Sonya was talking to her friends and Lee just stared at her, until she noticed it_

"hey Lee, can't keep your eyes off of this huh?" she smiled

"no I can't...." he checked her out

She blushed and said "Lee seriously, your such a pig!" she laughed and he just went along with it or else he would have pounded the stuffing out of her, he didn't take insults well

"ohhh! Common Lee, let's play truth or dare!" she grabbed his hand and sat him down next to her, which made him blush

Everyone just stared at the gangster a little worried, "what? Someone going to go?" he said

Sonya said "oh ohhhh! Meeee! Truth or dare..... Shawnie!" dare!"

"I dare you to take off your shirt!" everyone ohed hut Lee and Shawnie just yelled "what!"

"you heard me, unless your chicken! Bock bock bock!" everyone did what she did, except for Lee he wanted him to be chicken

"whatever...." so he did and everyone said "ow ow! What's up here?"

So shawnie started "truth or dare..... Lee!"

"dare...." he didn't care what the dare was, he can take off his shirt, heck, he can take off his pants!

"I dare you to go in the closet with Sonya!" everyone ohed again and Sonya and lee blushed like it was 1000 degrees! So lee took Sonya's hand and led in the closet

"so lee, haven't talked to you in awhile....."

"ya...." he was nervous, he didn't know what to say "why did you want to come in the closet with me?"

"because I like you....." she said

"sweeeeet" he said "I mean! I like you to Sonya, a lot...." and they leaned forward for a kiss until the door opened "what do we have here?"

End of flashback

"that's so adorable!" Wally said in a baby voice and smushing his cheeks together with his hands making a kissy face **(operation PARTY)**

"shutup! Here's your house..... See you tomorrow!" said lee and left

Once Wally entered her mom turned off the TV "that's a shame....."

"what?" Wally asked while drinking milk out of the carton

"another gang murder, a innocent girl dead from a gun shot in the street" his mom looked at him trying to tell him to quit his gang

"she was probably going to do something bad or just got in the way....." he put the carton back in the fridge

"Wally that is a horrible thing to say! People shouldn't die for no reason!" her mom yelled

"what? I don't know the person, why should I care?" he started to go upstairs

"don't you walk away from me! We are not done discussing this!" she yelled at the base of the stairs

"what's to discuss? People die on this planet and we can't do anything about it!" he slammed the door, and his mom gave up

He did think about what his mom was trying to tell him though, he didn't do any shootings or muggings anymore because one day he was assigned to shoot a women because she threatened to turn them in for a crime and they didn't want that to happen. He didn't mind doing them usually but this woman was different, all of a sudden two little kids ran up to her and hugged her, they must be her kids. They looked ...... Happy..... He learned that day that every time he shot someone, he took away a loved one to somebody

He hated remembering that, if he never saw the two kids then he would have shot her, then he would be a real gangster, but he would be sent to military school and never met Kuki, he then got a text from Mel "going stalking, come"

He hasn't done much, he also wanted to see who was their next target "sure" he new where everyone was going to be at, they were always at the darkest alley by the gas station. Once he arrived he saw the whole gang, even Lee "glad you came!" said Mel

"ya so who we watching?"

Mel pointed at a girl, she seemed familiar but he just watched from afar, they watched her talk with her friends, buy stuff, and eventually went away

"doesn't look like she's strong, a easy target" said Mel as she started walking out, they were ready to gang up on her

"wait, what did she do?" Wally stopped Mel

"we believe she knows stuff about the gang that shouldn't be told to anyone" said Mel smirking

"I'm not doing it...." he said turning away "suit yourself" said Mel and her and the rest of them started towards her, it was then Wally saw who it was...... It was Kuki!

"hey there!" said Mel

"ummm hi?" said Kuki smiling

"i heard you know some important information about a gang, care to tell?" said Mel, the others hid

"what?" Kuki tucked hair behind her ears in confusement

"oh don't play dumb! We know that you could turn me and my gang in anytime!"

"I really don't know!" she said knowing where this is going, she started trembling

"fine.... Have it your way....." she signaled the others to come out

Soon they came and Wally started running at her to save her, she did pressure points and flips but then a gun shot out, and a cry was heard cry and Wally shouted "NO!" he saw Kuki lay on the ground and Mel turned around, smirked, and ran off with the others

He ran up to her and saw the puddle of blood, she was breathing heavily, he noticed Mel missed and shot her in the stomach. Wally did what he never thought he would have to do..... Call 911

The ambulance came and took her away, Wally was tearing up. He never thought he would see Kuki shot by his gang! The paramedic came up to him "good thing you were there, or else well..... You know....."

"ya....." he understood and the paramedic left, he saw his parents cry, this would have happened if he did the shooting. He saw Abby, Nigel, and hoagie come

Abby looked angry "what the hell is wrong with you! I new you couldn't be trusted!"

Nigel yelled as well "you did you shoot her, she never did anything to you!"

Wally tried to talk "I-wait-no"

Hoagie butted in "right when I thought we were going to be friends you did this! Or I bet it was your gang to!"

Wally couldn't handle it, he rose his gun and yelled "shut the hell up!"

Everyone went silent and backed away, he put it away "I'm sorry, it was the only way to get you to stop. But you got to listen, I would never do that to Kuki, not in a million years. I.... Uhhh..... Like her"

They all frowned still "we still can't believe you, I want to hear Kuki's side of the story once we visit her in the hospital" said Nigel

He shook his head and left, feeling the guilt inside him eating him. _"why didn't I notice earlier? I'm such a idiot! I should've saved her earlier, then this wouldn't have happened....."_ he thought


	4. Stitches

**Chapter 4 Stitches**

**Hey thanks for the reviews everyone! Almost done, I know a short story but I kind of want to get this done. I could've updated sooner but I had a tournament and I got done so mine as well update! OMG before I go, I was watching operation SNOWING on KND and I saw a drawing of Kuki taped to Wally's wall! It was sooo cute! Okay, here are some reviews!:**

**Earth angel 16: ya, well I guess he is…. Sucks for him**

**Evemiliana: yay! Free flamethrower! Ya, I also got request for 83/84 to be in it, so I was like "why not?" I wouldn't want to get Lee upset either or else…. Ummm…. Bad things….. got my dance tomorrow, hope it goes well!**

**Imasmurf93: I don't really know how to describe lee and sonya, but I'm glad you liked it**

**KNDtilldeath: LOVE the pen name! thanks for telling me that, that's a real confidence booster! And maybe I'll do a songfic later one, I just got to pick a song…. Ya, Mel is mean isn't she? Hopefully he won't be to sucked in to this gang**

**KNDFANGIRL: hope you remember what show, because I don't! Mmmm a banana… I could make a sundae!**

**Numbuh13alltheway: ya they will be fine, or else if Kuki died that would suck! I had a feeling it was short, but usually my short chapters have LOTS of action**

**Laurie43: ya I got this review on what you said a lot, all I can say is you'll have to see**

**Dragonaqua: WOAH! Flamethrower! Poor wally feeling guilty…. He does need a hug, GROUP HUG! (all comes together in hug)**

**Everyone: welp, that's all the reviews! Now enjoy the chapter!**

Wally went to the hospital the next day to find out that she had to get surgery to remove the bullet. He was ghostly pale from hearing the word "surgery", especially to Kuki. Once he entered the hospital he had security watching him and following him, he asked the lady at the counter where Kuki Sanban was being held, but instead of a reply she asked for his gun!

She showed him the way once he gave up his gun and he was at the room easily, once he entered he saw the sleeping Kuki and her parents weeping, her father looked up"you! You did this to my daughter! You- you- son of the devil!" Kani pointed a accusing finger at him

"look pops, I didn't do anything. I'm just here to visit Kuki" Wally replied rudly

"pops! You shall address me with respect you juvenile delinquent!" ordered Kani

"respect? How can I respect a man who wears his pants up to his chest?" he smirked trying to hold in the laugh **(just imagine him with high pants, okay!)**

Now Kani was angry "what! You listen here! You're the reason why my daughter is in here, you are the reason of her surgery, you are the cause of her pain! Just leave before you cause more pain to her!" Genki tried to calm him down, but he was right…. If only he saw that it was Kuki sooner, he could've stopped it

"your right pops…. But I need to see Kuki" he said boldly

"look boy, you do something to my sweet angel then I swear you are dead!" threatened Kani, but Wally replied "not unless my gang gets you first!" then Genki showed Kani before he could say anything else

Wally sat there thinking what to say for hours. Then Hoagie, Abby, and Nigel cam in "oh. It's you…." Said Abby

"I'm going to talk to Kuki" he said, Kuki awoke and stretched "what happened? I remember in your arms Wally" she said blushing, so was he but tried to get rid of it because no love in the gang

"you got shot" said Nigel sadly

"I remember that, I mean after I passed out" she said

"Well, I called 911 for you and helped" said wally

"ya, I know you helped me. I didn't know you would come visit me though" she smiled

"so you did help her?" said Hoagie

"ya, why wouldn't he? Did you think that he shot me!" she said rudely

"kind of…." Said Nigel

"can you forgive us Wally?" said Abby

"hell, ever since what Mel has done, I have no friends so sure" he said smiling

"can you leave us? I need to talk to Wally" said Kuki

"ya sure…." Said Hoagie smirking at Wally

The door closed and Kuki thought, Wally couldn't stand silence until Kuki broke it "why did you help me?"

"you're my friend now even though your annoying, too cheery, a air head…." She was insulted "I tended to like it, but your parents to seem to like me…." She laughed

"oh, well thanks for helping me and all…." She blushed and turned away

"look Kuki…. I like you, but I'm not supposed to or else I'll get in trouble by my gang" he said blushing

She smiled "I like you too Wally! Why don't you just quit?"

He sighed and laughed a tad "heh, if only it was that simple…. You can't just quit Kuki, once you join a gang your stuck with it until you die. You try to quit then horrible things will happen" he said

There was a long pause which filled the room "I don't know why, but I feel like I know you from before. Like, when I first saw you in class I knew we had a connection" Wally said

"how weird because I feel the same thing! I don't remember any of my childhood days" she said glumy

"me either…."

"all I have is a diary that my mom told me about. But I cant find it anywhere, I searched everywhere for it!" she said

"at least you have something that could help remember, I have nothing….." he said sadly, she rose up to hug him but groaned in pain from her stomach

"don't move, you could make the stitches undone" he pushed her back down

The nurse came in "excuse me Ms. Sanban, but we need to check on your stitches"

"okay!" she lifted up her shirt up to her bra, he saw the stitches and was wide eyed. _"just a little bullet can cause that much stitching?"_ he thought

The nurse inspected her and said happily "this is good, we can take your stitches out now!"

Kuki gulped "right now?"

The nurse smiled even more "yes, it won't hurt a bit though. I suggest your friend leaves unless he wants to see the stitches?"

He started leaving and said "see ya" where he saw her frustrated dad, Kani came up to him "she better be okay"

"ya ya, she's fine. Just getting her stitches out, you can chill your dill okay pops?"

"what! You-" Wally cut him off in a imitating funny way "will treat me with respect, blah blah blah" and walked off, Kani was ready to kill him, and the rest were just speechless about Wally

Hoagie ran in the elevator last second with Wally "so…. Is she okay?"

"ya, she's peachy" he said sarcastically

"what? I was just asking"

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm kind of upset about the whole thing" he leaned back upset and sighed

"the shooting?"

"no shit Sherlock! And it's not just the shooting…."

"what then?"

"it's just…. I could've saved her…."

Then Hoagie exploded "why didn't you then!"

"I didn't know if it was her or not! I didn't know it was her till 5 seconds before the gun shot!" he yelled

"you should've saved the person anyways even if it wasn't her!" and the elevator opened and Hoagie walked out leaving Wally speechless in the elevator with shocked eyes **(the face in operation HOSPITAL)**

As the door closed he kicked it, now he felt more than crap "he's right…" and he screamed in anger

The elevator rose back to the floor he left and saw Kuki and her family "hey Wally!" she said happily, Kani gave him a dirty look. It was a awkard elevator ride

"so Kuki, how were taking out your stitches?" he said breaking the silence

Kani snapped back "she wouldn't need them if it wasn't for you!" Kuki and Genki yelled "dad/Kani!" together

"no, it's okay. If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't need the stitches" they walked out and Kuki pulled Wally aside

"look, you did nothing wrong…. It's fine, I'm all better!" she said happily and hugged him, he pushed her off

"what's wrong? Don't you like me?" she said sadly

"you know I like you! I practically-" he stopped

"what?"

"love you" he said nervously thinking he was rushing everything

"Wally… I-" he cut her off "forget it, I was stupid"

She hugged him again "shhh, I love you too silly! But what about your gang, wouldn't you get in trouble?"

He kissed her and broke apart "what they don't know cant hurt me" then smiled "wait…"

"what now?" wanting to kiss him more

"I need to tell you something….."

"yeeeessss?"

"you getting shot. I should've save you"

"you did though silly!"

"no, I saw them gaining up on a girl, and I didn't notice it was you until seconds before the shot" she froze

"if you mad then at least tell me!"

She just walked away, he said to himself "oh crud…." And walked away as well, only one day left until the project, this will be interesting….

**Hoped you liked it! I will update soon as I can! Don't forget to update, and no flames or else I will flame you! I have a flame thrower now, so watch out!**


	5. the Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 5 the Truth Comes Out**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had my dance yesterday and I had Six Flags today! Which I successfully went on every ride for the first time! (Except for giant drop, I hate drops) and then I'm graduating tomorrow, yay! So here are some reviews!**

**Dragonaqua: incase your wondering I didn't take your flamethrower, evemiliana gave one to me. So you got your flamethrower still, yay! And don't crawl in a hole Wally, we love you! *hugs everyone* I love you all so much! This was so sweet….**

**Evemiliana: ya they're in love, isn't it cute! Ya, I'm going to end it soon, I want to start my new story soon. How can it get cancelled, but at least it wasn't a total waste… I will defiantly use that idea for a new story, I should add that to my poll. Haha love the sketch! Oh and when I went to the dance I saw him, and he kept on looking at me and stuff! I wanted to dance with him so bad!**

**KNDtilldeath: ya I'll count it as a review but I don't think fanfiction will, oh well! Thanks for the luck, it helped! Thanks for the hug, and ya I'll be your friend! I never really considered me as a writer that much though, but since everyone is saying it, it must be true! (I hope…) hahahaha, I love the back up and give them a black eye and I flame them to, you can join me if you want, and that's so sweet that you would say that! Thanks for everything, your rock! I got your back too!**

**LaughingAngelsGibberish: thanks for the review!**

**Imasmurf93: no she is not, I would not want to be Wally right now…**

**Numbuh310alltheway: ya he cleared his name, but Kuki's dad doesn't think so… ya I tried to make him like that because I see him as that**

**Earth angel 16: he's pretty stupid so of course he would mess it up by doing that!**

**Laurie Marie: after this trouble I don't think so, and me too! He looks so adorable in it!**

**Laurie43: I wanted him to see the dangers of a gang later on and so should my readers. MESSAGE TO ALL A GANG IS BAD! So he should've helped Kuki weather it was her or not**

**KNDFANGIRL: that's quit okay! I had to have a conflict so mine as well have this fight going on right? OMG NUTS! I'M NUTS FOR NUTS, GIVE ME SOME!**

**Everyone: hope you like this chapter!**

It was the next day and tomorrow was the project, Wally saw Kuki in the cafeteria and ran at her "hey, you didn't call me or text me. Are you still mad at me? If you are I wouldn't blame you"

She rolled her eyes and slammed the tray down "I'm not upset about you not saving me, I'm upset about you saw that someone was going to get hurt and you did nothing. What if it wasn't me? Would you just walk away and let that person die?"

"Hoagie said the same thing..."

"I don't care, just answer my question" she demanded

"okay bossy, to tell the truth I probably wouldn't because I don't know the person. But I love you, and you know that and I would've taken that bullet for you happily if it meant you not getting hurt" he took her hand

"that's sweet but I'm still upset at you" she said and this time Abby sat by Kuki

"Abby sees Wally grabbing your hand, you going out with him?" she smiled

"no" she said while eating her salad, Abby was confused

"good thing, that Wallabee beetles is a messed up kid. He will just cause you more pain" Rachel said

"I don't think so, I feel like I know him before... Like we were friends, you too Rachel. Oh, and Abby! But I don't remember any childhood memoires so I don't know" Abby spat her milk "that's such a coincidence because Abby doesn't remember anything either"

Rachel said too "me too"

Kuki thought "Wally doesn't remember either, I'm going to ask hoagie and Nigel the same thing. I feel like I know them before this project too, don't you?" said kuki

"ya" Rachel and Abby said in unison

"well he is my cousin, I just found out yesterday" said Michele (numbuh 10)

"woah, you guys don't look like it. You aren't even British!" said Rachel

"I know! It's so weird! And other then him, I feel like I know you guys too. It's really weird that we don't remember our memories as a kid" said Michele

"Abby is starting to get suspicious..." said Abby

"I'm going to ask them, then once we are done rehearsing at wally's house I'm going to look even harder for that diary. That has all the answers to our questions I bet!"

"like why aren't north Dakota and south Dakota just one state called Dakota" said Michele

"or why aren't the Carolina's together too?" said Rachel

Abby slapped her forehead "no you dopes! Answers to our childhood, like if we really do know each other or more importantly why we don't remember our memories" said Abby

"ohhh" said Michele and Rachel together

Kuki got up and went to Nigel and hoagies table "hey guys!"

They looked up and smiled "hey kuki, what happening?" said hoagie

"I have a question for both of you"

"yeeesss" said Nigel

"do you guys remember any of your memories as a kid? Any at all?" she asked

The two looked at each other then back at kuki "not at all" they said in unison

"do you guys feel like you know me, Wally, Abby, Rachel, or Michele from before?"

They did the same thing "ya"

"don't you guys think it's weird that we have no memories at all and we feel like we know each other?"

"ya, where are you going at this?" said Nigel

"I think that we all know each other before you guys! After the practice at your house hoagie, I will find the answer" said kuki

"that's good because I feel like I have a part of me missing" said hoagie

Kuki nodded and left back to Abby, and the rest of the time Michele, Rachel, kuki, and Abby were talking about this mystery. The school day was over and they all went to hoagies to rehearse

They practiced their lines and kuki was acting weird at the romantic parts with Wally, until Wally finally snapped "look kuki, I know your mad at me. But unless you want a good grade then I suggest you at least try!" he demanded

"okay, I'm sorry. I've just been in deep thought" she said

"whatever..." and they continued on

It was a awkward practice, when Wally would try to talk to her she would shrug him off or ignore him and he would beg for his forgiveness, kuki finally arrived home and went through every single drawer in the house, every closet, and every box. Until she kicked her wall, it wasn't a solid thud, it was... Hollow... She tapped it and it sounded hollow so she jabbed it with a hammer she got from her dads tool box

"almost... Got... It..." she said while pounding the hollow wall,she finally got it and coughed from the dust and chalk, and there she found a box that said KND

"KND? What the heck is that?" she said as she blew on the box and the dust flew off

She opened the lid and saw her diary "my diary! I can't wait to read it!" she said but then saw there was more, they were pictures. She picked up one at Christmas it looked like, Rachel hugging Nigel, Abby and hoagie blushing at each other for some reason, and kuki kissing  
Wally on the cheek under a mistletoe

Kuki smiled "aww that's so cute! I knew that I knew them somewhere!"

Kuki quickly dialed Abby "hello?" said Abby

"hey Abby! I found the memories, they're in a box here!"

"that's great! Bring them now!" she said

"okie dokie artichokie!" she hung up and quickly took the stuff, and ran to Abby's, once she entered she saw Wally, hoagie, and Nigel as well

"what are you guys doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you" kuki smiled

"Abby called us and told us you have the answer" said Nigel

"well, I think I do. I found a box that said KND which I have no idea what it is, but it has pictures of me and kids in them!" she showed them the box and they all sat down on the floor "see?" she showed them a picture of a group photo, Nigel smiling, Abby with her arm around hoagie, hoagie giving a thumbs up, kuki hugging Wally, and Wally not enjoying it

"hey! That's Abby!" said Abby

"that me!" said Nigel

"that's me too!" said hoagie

"and that's me too! This is weird..." said Wally

"awww you were so cute as a kid!" said Abby lifting it up

"shutup!" he grabbed it away from her

They looked at pictures of Michele and Nigel, Rachel and Nigel, lots of Wally and kuki (they blushed at those moments), and hoagie with Abby

"i can't believe I don't remember any if this..." said hoagie as he looked at a picture of Abby kissing hoagie on cheek "look Abby, you had a thing for me!" he showed her the picture and waked him with her cap "shutup!"

They went threw all the pictures, the cute ones, normal, blurry. But either way it was cute and fun seeing all of the pictures until kuki calmed them down and took a huge sigh "okay guys... This is it... The answers to our questions... Maybe..." she held it up

"well that's it, let's take a look at it!" said Wally as he was about to grab it, kuki took it back "remember this is my diary! It's private, I'll read important parts"

"fine... But I want to read the private parts though!" grumbled hoagie

She turned the pages and read "okay here's important, today I joined the KND or the kids next door. It's a kids organization that fights evil adults and teens. I'm numbuh 3 in sector V with our leader numbuh 1 or Nigel Uno"

Nigel smiled "I was the leader"

"wait, there's more. Numbuh 2 or hoagie Gilligan as our 2x4 technology scientist, and pilot. He's also a huge dork" she laughed, he grumbled "I am not!" Abby laughed "ya you are!"

"okay, then numbuh 4 or wallabee beetles but I call him Wally. He's the hand to hand combat person, he's really- oh, ummm" she stopped

"huh, so I do know you. And how come you stopped?"

She blushed "personal stuff"

"are you sure?" he said smirking

"ya, let me continue. And numbuh 5 or Abigail Lincoln one of my best friends! I call her Abby, she uses third person a lot but it's funny. She's our spy of the group"

Abby spat her soda "I'm a spy? That can't be, I'm as loud as can be!"

"well that's what it says!"

She went threw some pages and went red at a lot of parts, the rest smirked. She stopped at a page "we finished our 100 mission and I just figured out when I turned 13 I will be decommissioned, or in other words i will forget my memories of KND, my friends, and worse-" she stopped

"well!" said Nigel

"personal..." they all groaned "ugh! That's like the ten millionth time!" yelled Wally

"it's my diary! I have private stuff!" she yelled

"wait, last page... Today I turned thirteen, but the KND said we can get decommissioned if we want. I'm the youngest so today we go to moon base and get decommissioned. It will be sad for everyone especially Abbu and hoagie since they started showing they like each other" kuki started to laugh and Abby and hoagie blushed as red as never before

"were being taken right now, Wally is trying to read what I wrote but he can't see what else I wrote. I like-" she stopped and ran threw the words

"just seconds before I lose my memories, I asked the knd to put my diary and photos in a box and put it in my secret spot in my wall. Still no word if he likes me or not" she looked up

"it ended there" she said

"like who!" yelled Wally

"you..." she said softly, it got awkward since they now know about Nigel and Rachel, Abby and hoagie, and kuki and Wally oh..." he said calmly

"almost every page was filled with me having s crush on you" she said flipping the pages

He blushed "oh, so we were made to be together"

"okay this is awkward, I'm going to go" said Nigel

"me too" said hoagie

"Abby's out" and they went to her room

"so, you had a crush on me?" he scooted closer

"it says that I think you had s crush on my too. I said the signs but since I'm older, I Can interpret better, and you defiantly liked me" she said scooting closer as well

"well, do you still?" he said close to her face

"ya I do..." and they kissed until Abby came down "hey lovers! Go to your own house and make out!"

They broke apart and blushed and walked out hand in hand, "see you tomorrow" said kuki

"can't wait for the kiss scene" he smiled and they walked away

But Melaine was walking down the sidewalk until she saw the two, then hid in the bushes "she's not dead? Shit, she must be stopped or else I can be busted!"

**Woah, I just added then ending and that is something I did not suspect! Check out my new ideas for the poll and vote!**


	6. Mel Returns

**Chapter 6 Mel Returns**

**Last chapter my fellow reviewers! But don't worry, I have a new story ready for you all, it kicked the other ideas butts on the poll. But now that the idea has won, I have a new poll and it's the same thing but with different ideas for stories! Here are some reviews!:**

**Imasmurf93: ya they had to remember sometime!**

**Laurie43: I thought it was funny too and also because every page is filled with him! But at least they kissed!**

**Numbuh13alltheway: sadly it's the last chapter though….**

**Earth angel 16: go Wally and Kuki!**

**KNDFANGIRL: you'll have to see if it's over or not, but maybe it is….. oh ya, defiantly in his cute Australian accent, but sadly he doesn't know about Mel, yet…. WOAH NUTS! *cabbage patch dance***

**Dragonaqua: haha funny sketch! Don't worry wally, your not crazy. Oh, Wally your so clueless what she's trying to say**

**Evemiliana: that is quit okay! Woooo, no exam! I just finished graduating yesterday so no more school! Well did you talk to him, I probably wouldn't, I'd be too nervous. Ya I did, but because 10 is my favorite number**

**Everyone: hope you like the chapter! It's the last one though….**

Mel came out of the bushes and decided to stalk kuki until she got in the school, Mel would be arrested if she entered the school for... Reasons...

"hey kuki, ready for the scene with you and Wally?" Abby cocked a eyebrow

"sure as sugar!" she smiled

The girls laughed and walked in the classroom with ms. Thompson "is  
everyone ready to do their scene?"

Everyone shook their heads "okay, who wants to go first?"

"we do, we do!" shouted Jeremy (numbuh 13), with special permission they were allowed to do a diorama of the death scene, Jeremy was the only one who did the work of course

"blah blah blah" was all Wally heard, he had that bored look on his face and slept, he dreamt of him and kuki being Romeo and Juliet. He liked that dream a whole lot, not only because she was in it, it was because of the kissing scene. But as they were about to touch lips, kuki shook him to wake him up

"Wally!" she whispered loudly but not loud enough for the teacher to hear

He snorted "huh-wha?" he rose up

"were going to be next, apparently you can't keep your eyes open for just 2 projects" she giggled

"anyone else want to go?" said ms. Thompson

Kuki rose her hand and they all went up, Wally sat sideways on hoagie and Nigel, everybody laughed at them, ms. Thompson snickered

Hoagie got up "would you guys like to have a gangsters butt on your back?"

The class got silent, "I didn't think so!" and he got back down

They did the scene perfectly, like they were practically Romeo and Juliet... It was like wally's dream... Then the kissing scene was on and instead of the cheek Wally grabbed kuki and kissed on the lips for a very long time

The class went "oooo" or some girls went "awww"

Ms. Thompson broke them up "okay you two! I know it was a kissing scene but at least make it school appropriate!" she yelled

Once as the two broke apart they blushed, hoagie and Nigel gave Wally a sly look, and Abby rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that they knew that they liked each other but weren't going out

"see me after class ms. Sanban and Mr. Beetles" she said, now they were nervous

In the middle of class kuki handed Wally a note "if you fail me because of the kiss, I will kill you!"

He flung it back "I got a gun, haha"

He was so glad that his gang was expelled from school or else because of the kiss, who knows what would've happened with the no liking someone rule

The bell rang and they went up to the teachers desk "what Laura?"

"it's ms. Thompson! Ugh, honestly Wallabee can't you have some respect  
for adults?"

He looked around "nope..."

She gave him a ugly look "well thanks to you twos little kiss, I'm deducting 10 points. So instead of a 95 you get a 85"

"why!" yelled kuki

"it was not school appropriate, you two couldn't just peck on the cheek" she went back to her paper work

Kuki was about to object until Wally butted in "don't let kuki get the penalty too, I decided to go against the peck and kiss her on the lips" "it's good that your now honest wallabee, but kuki did participate in your little mishap" she didn't even look up

"but-" Wally said

She looked up "Mr. Beeltes! I'm done with this conversation!"

Wally was about to show his gun but kuki caught his hand and lend him away, Wally shouted "why didn't you let me pull it out!"

"because if you did, you would be expelled and sent to military school! And I would never see you again..." she simmered down and so did he

"oh..." he wanted to ask her out so bad, but that would mean they would have to hold hands and stuff outside of school, and which could mean his gang seeing them, which would lead to them getting hurt

They walked to their next class an explained why they were late, but the teacher didn't believe them until Wally said "ask her yourself!"

Out of rage the teacher did, once as he got back into the classroom he had a weird look. He apologized and because he was about to give them a detention he didn't give the homework to the two. The rest of the day went by slowly with people asking "are you guys going out?" or "why him?"

The two finally got irritated with the questions and just ignored them, they were finally out of school and Wally and kuki walked home together. But Mel was right by them

"so did you get asked a lot of questions about the kiss?" asked Wally who broke the silence

She said nothing "if your mad at me because of the grade thing, I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me"

She paused and finally spoke "no it's not that, we didn't fail. I just feel like someone's watching me..."

He looked around and saw nobody "your safe, I don't see anybody"

"I feel better when I'm with you" she said

"why?"

"because your strong and you'll protect me, plus you have a gun" she laughed and he giggled, finally she kissed him

"I really don't mind the kiss" she smiled once they broke apart

Mel came out "well Wally! Your braking rules!"

Wally jumped "Mel! Wha-"

She stopped him "look, I saw princess over here alive so I had to take care of it until I saw you. You have a relationship going on with her and you know she's the target!"

"Wally... I'm scared, this is the girl that shot me..." she  
whispered

Mel took out her gun "now, say bye to your girlfriend Wally"

He yelled "stop!" and held his gun and went in front of kuki

"Wally, Wally, Wally... I should shoot you, but I only have one bullet and I planned on using it on her, but you can be arranged. Oh and if you shoot me, I promise your friend won't live" she laughed

It was a life or death situation, what to do. If he shoots, kuki dies,if he doesn't he dies. He had a plan though "so if i shoot she dies?"

"where are you going with this?" whispered kuki

He whispered back "go along with it"

"ya..." she cocked a eye brow

"what the heck, I don't need her" he went to walk over by her

Kuki shouted "what! How could you!"

He was behind Mel, "say adios princess" Mel was about to shoot but Wally hit her in the head with his gun, she was knocked out

"Wally! Don't scare me like that again!" she yelled

"I told you I have a plan" she ran to hug him and he picked her up and twirled her, they called 911

The police came and arrested Mel for robbery, murder, etc. Mel is sent to a life sentence of prison

Wally then went with kuki to his gang and announced "since Mel is no longer the leader since she is arrested I am second in command which no makes me leader!"

He did a dramatic pause "which means I am separating this gang, it's a rule dummies!" it was, if the leader believed the gang was in trouble then they can go their own ways

Lee said "but were not in trouble"

He sighed "well, Mel would be put into custody and no doubt she will talk about us, so all of us must part. Do what you want, but I recommend not a life of crime"

Some of the gang cheered, some ran off, they like crime that's why they joined. But Lee eventually asked out Sonya and they rest cleaned up their lives

"and for us?" said kuki smiling

"will you go out with me?" said Wally

"ya!" she hugged him and kissed him "but I don't think my dad will like it" she frowned

"not after what I did for his daughter" they waked off to tell the parents the "good" news

**Finished last chapter! hope you liked it! also don't forget to vote on my poll of which idea to do next, but the idea that you pick will probably show up after the next story so vote! (sorry if that confuses you, i'm not good at explaining things...)**


End file.
